


A Shooter Christmas

by LazyDaizy



Series: Shooter [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cookies, F/M, Fire Place snuggles, Fluff, Horses, Ice Skating, Sleigh Ride, Snowing - Freeform, Surprises, family gathering, other stuff that i can't think of cause it's late...., some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: Family and friends gather at Jughead and Betty's cabin for Christmas and Betty has a special surprise for Jughead.





	A Shooter Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the Shooter Coda I promised. I hope you all like it because it was so incredibly hard to get into the mindset to write this and I actually really struggled with it. I just wanted to write a happy couple of days at the Jones Farm and I hope I managed to convey that in this little Shooter coda.

Betty woke up to bright sunlight already flooding the room and she stretched slowly, reveling in the fact that it was Christmas and her and Jughead had an entire week off with no work commitments or obligations. It was December 24th and the family was coming to the farm for Christmas. 

She turned her head and grinned at the face of her sleeping husband beside her. She didn’t think she would ever get used to how handsome he was, even in sleep. They had been married for a year and a half already and life had never been better. Eager to get the day going, she pulled the blankets aside and moved on top of him, straddling his waist and squeezing his sides with her knees. His eyelids fluttered and a slow grin spread across his face.

“What are you smiling about?” she asked. Jughead opened his eyes and her breath caught at the deep blue color they always were right before the light hit and lightened them. 

“There’s a sexy blonde on top of me and I like it,” he replied, his voice gruff with sleep. 

“Oh yeah?” she teased, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

“Mmmmm,” he smiled. “Oh yeah….” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest, lifting his head to give her a sweet kiss. Of course she wasn’t satisfied with a sweet kiss and flicked her tongue against his lips and he growled softly, deepening the kiss, his tongue stroking back and his hands slid down to grasp her backside, pressing her against him as his body responded quickly to her kisses.

“Daddyyyyyyyy!!” Jughead broke the kiss with a disappointed groan, his hands squeezing, not wanting to let go.

“Ahhh there’s my little cock blocker,” he sighed. Betty laughed and slapped his chest as she sat up.

“Jughead Jones! Don’t talk about our son that way,” she exclaimed.

“What? He is?” Jughead grinned. “2 and a half and never misses an opportunity to spoil daddy’s fun.”

“Daddy had fun twice last night,” Betty reminded him with a smirk as she climbed off him and reached for her pajama pants. He grabbed her and pulled her back and she fell against the sheets, laughing as he attacked her neck with kisses.

“Yes, I did have a lot of fun and maybe I want to have some more.”

“You’re insatiable,” she said breathlessly, grinning at him when he pulled back.

“Daddy, I not sleeping!” Sam yelled again and Jughead chuckled. 

“Come in here buddy,” he called out and moments later they heard the pitter patter of little feet hurrying down the hall to their room. Sam appeared in the open doorway, a sleepy smile on his face, dragging his blankie and his stuffed dog that resembled Hotdog and Betty sat up and held out her arms. He ran over and managed to drag himself up on the bed without dropping his things and before he could jump in her lap, Jughead intercepted him and fell back with Sam squealing in surprise.

“I hug mommy!” he yelled, struggling to get away.

“First you hug daddy and I want kisses,” Jughead insisted. Betty bit her lip and smiled as they exchanged hugs and kisses for a good minute until Sam was giggling in delight. 

“Let go, no more,” he yelled, scrambling back.

“Well, mommy likes my kisses,” Jughead grumbled and Betty winked at him as Sam wrapped his little arms around her neck.

“I sure do,” she smiled. Jughead tucked his hand behind his head and lay back against the pillows and the soft look he gave her made her heart flutter. Betty hugged Sam close and Jughead took her hand and tugged her gently down into his side so their son lay tucked in between them.

“I squish,” Sam announced and Jughead laughed and lifted him on top of his stomach.

“Sorry buddy.” Betty cuddled closer and yawned, even if it was 9:00 am already. “Mommy’s still tired,” Jughead said with a smile.

“Yes, well, daddy kept mommy up half the night,” she retorted. His nose nuzzled her cheek and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I didn’t hear her complain,” he whispered against her hair.

“You never will,” she whispered back. Sam was busy playing with Jughead’s dog tags and she leaned in for a quick kiss. Jughead was smiling when she pulled away. “You’re feeling okay today?” He was used to the question when there was a big day or two planned and he was grateful that she never took for granted that life had gotten a lot better since they had met. She was always vigilant and taking note of how he was doing, even when he took for granted that he was feeling good and sometimes it would sneak up on him and he’d realize that she was aware and prepared.

“I feel amazing, love,” he said softly. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Well, you take pretty good care of me and Sam, it’s the least I can do,” she said with another kiss.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah Buddy?”

“I go skating,” Sam announced.

“You want to go skating?” The little boy nodded in excitement and jumped up in excitement and Jughead let out a grunt as his stomach bore the brunt of the jump.

“How about breakfast first?” Betty laughed. Sam clapped his hands and climbed off his father and slid down from the bed. 

“Pancakes!” he said excitedly, hurrying from the room. 

“Wait in your room, sweetheart,” Betty called out as she sat up. Jughead got up and grabbed his pajama pants and pulled them on and she got on her knees and moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer and ran her hands up his torso. 

“Just can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” he teased, cupping her chin and leaning down to give her a lusty kiss.

“Well, Mr. Jones, you are incredibly handsome and sexy,” she practically purred as her arms moved around his neck, pulling him closer. “I kind of like you.”

“Oh yeah? I hadn’t noticed,” he chuckled. She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss and he gave her a proper one this time, his arms moving around her and pulling her against his chest. 

“I love you,” she sighed when he pulled away and he grinned and kissed her again. 

“Get dressed woman, your men are hungry!” he ordered good naturedly. Betty raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“Maybe my men should make me some breakfast and serve me in bed,” she shot back. 

“Well, that sounds like a great idea,” Jughead agreed, shoving her gently back on the bed. “You relax and we’ll bring you breakfast as soon as it’s done,” he promised.

“Really?” Betty asked happily. 

“You spend so much time and energy taking care of us Betty, making you breakfast on Christmas Eve Day is the least we can do, so really, lay back and either sleep a little more or read or something, but you’re not allowed to leave the bed,” he insisted. 

“No argument here,” she smiled and lay back on the pillow.

 

Jughead went to collect Sam and headed down to the kitchen. He left him sitting on the island and poured some milk into a straw cup for him and smiled when he started drinking eagerly.

“What should we make for mommy?” he asked and was rewarded with a toothy grin, a dribble of milk making it’s way down his chin that Jughead caught with his thumb.

“Pancakes,” Sam announced.

“That’s a great idea,” Jughead smiled as he got all the stuff to make the pancakes. “How about bacon? Should we have some bacon?”

“Yummy,” the little boy yelled, clapping his hands. 

“I hear ya,” Jughead chuckled as he got out the package and got the pan ready. He watched Sam drink his milk and smiled, unable to believe that a few years earlier he hadn’t want this. He would have missed out on so much and he wouldn’t have this beautiful little boy who made his life so much better. The past half year had been really good and Jughead hadn’t had any bad episodes where he had to leave, just the occasion anxiety and restless nights but for the most part, he was doing really well. Therapy was a huge help, as was Betty, who never took the good and relaxed times for granted.

“Daddy…”

“Yes?”

“I gotta potty,” Sam announced, moving around and grimacing.

“Good boy,” Jughead said happily, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. They had been doing the potty training for a while now and it finally seemed to kick in. Once they got that taken care of and finished making breakfast, they took a tray to Betty who was still lounging in bed reading a book.

“Well, this is amazing,” she exclaimed as she stared at the food on the tray Jughead placed on her lap. She grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. 

“I went potty!” Sam said excitedly.

“Oh sweetie, that’s fantastic,” Betty exclaimed, giving him a hug. They camped out on the bed, eating pancakes and she leaned back after a while with a content smile and sipping her hot cup of coffee. 

“You ready for tonight?” Jughead asked, moving the tray to the side table. The family was coming and were spending the night for a Christmas all together so they wouldn’t have to make extra trips.

“I am,” she smiled. “Just fun tonight with drinks and finger food and family. Tomorrow is when we’ll have a full day of cooking and eating. But nobody is going to be here until this afternoon, so what should we do while it’s still just us?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Jughead said slowly. “Sam, what do you want to do?”

“Skating!” he shouted. Betty let out a laugh. Nothing the boy said was in a quiet voice. 

“What do you think? Want to go skating?” Jughead asked.

“That sounds like a great idea, but I think we should wait for uncle Kevin and Joaquin because I specifically remember him saying a few weeks ago that he can’t wait to take you skating,” Betty reminded the little boy. He, of course, pouted but a few tickles from his father had him laughing in no time.

“Well, how about we go make sure everything is ready for when the family gets here?” Jughead suggested and Sam agreed and raced from the room in excitement. “God damn, he’s got energy,” he laughed.

“Gets it from his father,” Betty smiled as she got up and pulled on some tights and a sweater.

“I’m going to hop in the shower and get myself ready,” Jughead said as he walked into the bathroom.

“I’ll do it later,” she called back as she headed downstairs to find Sam. He was busy playing with his toys and she went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess they had made making breakfast. It didn’t take long, as Jughead was actually a clean cook, which she really appreciated because he loved to cook and did so frequently. He came down while she was finishing up and settled himself with Sam and played with him and she leaned against the counter and smiled. 

She loved her little family so much. She never imagined getting lost while hiking would result in her being incredibly happy with a wonderful husband and a beautiful child. Jughead was doing wonderful. He was determined to make his life the best he could for himself and for them and he never missed his meds or his therapy sessions and he was writing now for several online publications, including a PTSD website and a site dealing with losing loved ones in the military. It turned out that helping others was a huge help to him as well and he was thriving. His journals were best sellers and they were slowly but surely becoming very comfortable financially. A few days earlier he had actually teared up as he told her how grateful he was that she was in his life and how she had basically saved him. She had promptly informed him that he had saved himself, she had just helped.

 

“What are you thinking about mama?” Jughead asked with a teasing grin as he caught her staring. “You seem deep in thought.”

“I was just thinking about how happy I am and how much I love you,” Betty answered with a smile of her own. 

“Well, why don’t you come over here and show me?” he suggested.

“Later my love, much much later,” she teased and he winked at her with a grin and she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in her stomach, even after all this time. He was so incredibly sexy; it was a little ridiculous how he’d managed to stay unattached until she found him. Granted, he was hiding out in the woods, but previous women in his life must have been idiots. Of course, the fact that he still liked to chop wood for hours on end helped him stay in incredible shape, as well as all the hiking and running he did around their property. Jughead Jones was sexy, there was no doubt about it and he was all hers.

 

Early in the afternoon, Kevin and Joaquin arrived in a flurry of excited laughter and carrying bags and gifts. Jughead ushered them in and Sam jumped around in excitement.

“Presents!” he exclaimed. 

“Yes little man, Uncle Kevin is spoiling you this Christmas,” Kevin announced, picking him up and squeezing him. 

“You always spoil him,” Betty laughed, giving her friend a warm hug. 

“Don’t you worry love, I spoiled you as well,” he insisted, twirling her around. 

“You don’t need to do that,” she sighed, stepping back when he finally put her down. 

“Jughead, love of my life, come give me a hug,” Kevin laughed. Jughead laughed with him and hugged the man and lifted him off his feet. “Look at that, sweeping me off my feet,” he sighed.

“You’re going to give me a complex,” Joaquin complained good naturedly and Jughead hugged him as well.

“Yeah, Jughead’s been my husband for a year and a half and Kevin’s still a ridiculous flirt,” Betty laughed, helping move all the gifts to the tree.

“We go skate,” Sam said, jumping up and down.

“Oh buddy, can they have a few minutes to relax first?” Jughead laughed, picking up the little boy and giving him a squeeze.

“He’s been wanting to go skating all day and we made him wait until you guys got here,” Betty explained.

“Well, then we have to go skating,” Joaquin smiled. “I’m guessing the lake is good and frozen?”

“Sure is!” 

After a few more minutes of small talk and getting things put away, they all got dressed to head to the lake. Betty quickly made some hot cocoa and packed a few snacks and they headed out. She sent her mother a text that if she arrived early and they weren’t there, they were at the lake. It was a beautiful day; the weather was mild and being outside didn’t result in frostbite.

Jughead had set up some bales of straw and made a wonderful little sitting area as soon as the lake froze over and they sat down to put on their skates. It didn’t take long and Sam was giggling and squealing in delight as his uncles spun him around the ice. Jughead held out his hand to her and she took it and let him pull her out on the lake. She smiled when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, skating backwards.

“Don’t fall,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I fell for you,” he teased.

“God, you’re so cheesy,” Betty laughed and he winked.

“You like me cheesy,” he shrugged and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back eagerly, which resulted in him stumbling and down they went.

“Mommy daddy fall down,” Sam laughed. Betty grinned as she lay sprawled on top of Jughead and he winced as he wiggled on the ice.

“Well, I’m going to feel that bruise tomorrow,” he sighed. She just smiled and kissed him before pushing herself up and laughing as she struggled to help him to his feet. “Hey buddy,” he managed after he got up. “Come over here and let daddy take you for a spin,” Jughead said with a smile, holding out his arms to the boy. Kevin put him down and he tried to skate and immediately fell down. “Awww, looks like we need some more practice.” He leaned down to take his hands and helped him along the ice and Betty skated around with Kevin for a while.

“So, looks like he’s doing really good,” he mentioned, motioning to Jughead. “Been a good year?”

“Yes, it has. I mean, of course there were some hiccups, but they were mild and the last few months have been wonderful. He’s so great and he’s a wonderful father.”

“To think that he didn’t want this at first,” Kevin laughed. “The guy’s a natural. I’ve never seen him, actually both of you, so happy.”

“And would you believe he did most of the potty training?” Betty laughed. “The man loves a project. What about you and Joaquin? That is going really well for over two years now, yes?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Kevin smiled. “It’s possible he might have made me give up on winning Jughead.”

“No, you don’t say!” she teased. “I’m happy for you Kev, really.”

“Guess things are turning out alright for both of us,” he noted happily. Betty nodded and skated with him over to edge and walked to the bales to sit down. She watched and laughed as Jughead and Joaquin tried to help Sam skate.

“Look mommy,” Sam yelled as he attempted to skate a few feet and promptly landed on his bum. She laughed and waved as he struggled to get up.

“Good job honey,” she called out as they started again. She grabbed the thermos of hot chocolate and poured a cup for herself and Kevin as they watched the others skate.

“So, has FP told you what he’s doing yet and what he’s surprising Jughead with?” 

“No, what’s he doing?” Betty asked curiously.

“Well, maybe I’ll just let him tell you guys, but trust me, you’ll both be thrilled,” Kevin smiled.

“Oh that’s mean,” she sighed, frowning at him. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, I thought he might have shared,” Kevin laughed. “But don’t worry, it’s amazing.”

“Fine, I’ll just keep waiting,” she laughed. Jughead skated over with Sam and settled down for some hot chocolate and Betty let Sam have some of hers which had cooled off already.

“Yummy,” he said with a chocolatey grin. Betty giggled and kisses the chocolate off his lip.

They spent another couple of hours at the lake before they decided they were cold enough and headed back to the cabin. As they walked back, she noticed her mother’s car parked in front and she turned and smiled at Sam who was being carried by his father.

“Look who’s here, sweetie. Who’s car is that?”

“Gamma!!” he yelled, shifting and struggling, trying to get out of Jughead’s arms so he could run inside. Jughead laughed and put him down and ran as fast as his awkward little legs could carry him. By the time he’d made it up the stairs to the front door, they had caught up and Betty opened the door for him.

“Wow, it smells amazing in here,” Jughead groaned, inhaling the delicious scent of sugar cookies baking in the oven.

“Gamma, Gamma,” Sam yelled, running to her and tracking snow all over the floor.

“Oh dear,” Betty sighed.

“I’ll get the mop,” Jughead chuckled as he helped her out of her coat. 

“Before you guys undress, can you go out to my car and bring in gifts please,” Alice asked as she pulled cookies out of the oven. The guys immediately left to do as she asked and Betty slipped her boots off and walked over and hugged her mother. “Hope you don’t mind, I decided to bake while I waited for you.”

“Hi mom and that’s no problem at all. I’m sure the guys will have those eaten in no time,” Betty assured her. “I’m so glad everyone decided this year to join us here. It will be full and crowded but I’m so excited.” 

The three men came in, each carrying packages and Betty helped them place the wrapped gifts under the tree and the rest on the kitchen counter.

“Jughead, I heard from your publisher yesterday,” Alice said as she placed the cookies on the cooling tray.

“Oh yeah? What’d they want?” he asked, snagging a cookie and taking a bite.

“Well,” she said with a smile. “They would like me to ask you if you’ve written any fictional novels or if you’d be interested in doing that.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise, putting his cookie down.

“That’s amazing,” Betty exclaimed in excitement.

“Well, I may or may not have shown then the column you write for the paper, the one where you write about the town in story form. They think a novel of some sort from you would be a best seller,” Alice explained sheepishly.

“Wow, I’ll give that some thought,” Jughead said seriously. “Thanks mom.” Betty smiled at the faint blush that covered her mother’s cheeks. Jughead had taken to calling her ‘Mom’ a while back and the first time her eyes had filled with tears and it still threw her a little but Betty knew that she loved it.

“You’re a good boy, Jughead,” Alice said with a sigh, patting his cheek. Jughead bit into his cookie and shot Betty a wink who rolled her eyes at his grin. She knew how much Alice and Jughead loved each other and she was so thankful for it because their life wasn’t always easy and having the love and support of their parents meant everything. In much the same way that Jughead had become a son to Alice, Betty had become a daughter to FP and they were surrounded by love. “When are you father and sister coming?” Alice asked.

“They’re coming a little later this afternoon. Couple hours probably,” Jughead said as he moved over to the stool and sat next to Betty.

“How is your sister? She’s still seeing Reggie?” Jughead scowled at the question and Betty let out a chuckle.

“Yes, I believe they are both coming,” she answered for him. He sighed and grabbed another cookie. Alice nodded and moved back to where she was rolling the cookie dough and Betty touched his arm. “Jug, promise you’ll behave. Reggie didn’t join the gathering at Christmas last year because he didn’t want to upset you and he didn’t want things to be awkward but he and JB have been dating since our wedding and I’d say after a year and a half, it’s pretty serious by now and you’re just going to have to be welcoming.”

“I still know people,” he sighed grudgingly. She laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

“I know sweetie, I know. Just remember that she’s happy and finally moving on with her life,” she said gently and he could only nod.

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” he asked.

“Of course it’s weird,” Betty laughed. “I mean, your sister is in a relationship with my ex who used to be the biggest player around but it seems he finally found someone he wants to stand still with and stop his running around.”

“You know, sometimes I wish you weren’t so sweet and nice,” he grumbled and she just hugged him and kissed his neck.

“No you don’t and I love you to pieces.”

“I’m a lucky man,” he whispered with a smile.

 

Three hours later, just as Alice and Betty were finishing up making the finger food and appetizers for an easy Christmas Eve dinner, FP, Jellybean and Reggie arrived. Sam was beyond excited as he raced to his favorite Auntie. JB sank to her knees and hugged him tight, laughing in excitement.

“Oh my sweet boy, I have missed you so much,” she exclaimed, spreading kisses all over his face.

“We went skating!”

“What? You went without me?” JB pretended to pout and cry and Sam giggled and patted her on the back.

“We go again,” he promised and she laughed and hugged him again.

“Hey dad,” Jughead said with a happy smile, hugging the man and pounding his back.

“Easy there son,” FP laughed. “I’m an old man already.” He moved on and gave Betty a tight hug and even spared one for Alice. Jughead eyed Reggie and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. The man did seem to care about his sister so he figured he could at least be civil and held out his hand. Reggie smiled and shook it.

“Welcome to my home, Mantle and as always, I know people.”

“Jughead!” Betty snapped and he let out a sigh.

“I’m just saying….”

“It’s alright, Betty,” Reggie chuckled. “He beat the shit out of me once, I’m not about to give him a reason to do it again.” JB smiled at Jughead and leaned into Reggie’s side, lacing her fingers through his.

“We’re really happy, Jug,” she said softly and Reggie smiled down at her and even Jughead had to admit, the man was smitten and he smiled.

“Good to know, please make yourselves at home. You guys have anything to bring in?”

“Yes, actually, we do. Can you give me a hand?” Reggie asked. Jughead nodded and pulled on his boots and jacket and followed him outside. As he opened the trunk, Reggie turned to Jughead and gave him a serious look.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m completely serious about your sister. I really love her,” he said quietly. “I know it’s weird given my history with Betty and what all transpired over the years and the shit with Veronica, but I’ve never felt this way and I just wanted you to know that I’m not going to hurt her.”

“I appreciate you saying that, but once again….”

“Yeah, yeah, you know people,” Reggie said with a sigh. Jughead slapped him on the back.

“Glad we understand each other!” he grinned. The other man rolled his eyes and they carried the gifts in, Jughead laughing the entire way. Once inside and things were squared away, they all grabbed themselves a plate of food and settled all around the living room to eat and drink.

“So, dad, Kevin tells me you have something exciting to tell Jughead,” Betty said as she bit into meatball on a toothpick. FP looked at her in surprise and then glared at Kevin.

“Hey, that was a secret, Betty!” Kevin grumbled. Jughead looked at his father curiously.

“Sorry, I am too excited to wait any longer because I really want to know, but of course you can tell me to be quiet and you’ll tell us later,” Betty laughed. Sam climbed on her lap and she helped him eat some crackers and cheese. 

“It’s alright I guess, I was going to tell you later tonight anyway and since we’re all gathered at the moment, may as well get it said,” FP shrugged. He turned to Jughead who leaned forward, his brow furrowed in curiousity. “Remember how I opened the bar here in Riverdale a year ago and Joaquin and Kevin have been running it?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I’m expanding again. I’m opening another one, except it will be a little classier, more of a lounge……and….”

“That’s amazing,” Jughead exclaimed. “And what?”

“I’ll be relocating to Riverdale. There isn’t anything for me in Toledo anymore and my bars there are doing well and under good managers and I just thought it was time for a change and I’d like to be close to my kids.”

“Your kids? What?” Jughead asked in surprise and confusion. He looked at Jellybean and she smiled at him

“I’m moving to Riverdale. Being long distance is too hard and Reggie asked me to move in with him and I happily accepted.”

“Wait, you’re both moving to Riverdale?” Betty gasped, tears filling her eyes.

“Yes,” they both said at the same time. She turned to Jughead, who’s own eyes were glassy with tears and he got up and hugged his father and sister for long minutes. Betty hugged them both and Jellybean squatted down in front of Sam and gave him a big kiss. 

“Do you know what this means, Buddy? Auntie JB gets to babysit you more often and we can have sleep overs and everything.” Betty and Jughead looked at each other and he looked as excited by that idea as she did and she covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

“Well, this is all wonderful,” Alice exclaimed. “First we got Kevin and Joaquin and now we get FP and Jellybean. It will be absolutely wonderful to have the whole family around and close by so we can get together more often,” she smiled.

“Yay,” Sam exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement, even though he had no idea what was going on, but he caught on to everyone’s excitement and joined in the fun. Jughead laughed and picked him up, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“You like grandpa and Jellybean so close?” he asked and Sam nodded happily. “I agree buddy,” Jughead said softly.

It was a happy announcement indeed and as they ate, the guys started discussing the plans for the bar and moving while Betty, JB and Alice retreated to the kitchen to mix drinks and start on the cookies and cake for dessert.

“So, things are pretty serious with you and Reggie,” Betty mentioned softly, smiling at JB.

“Yeah,” the young woman said happily. “Is it weird for you?” she asked with a grimace.

“No,” Betty laughed. “Gosh hon, it was more than ten years ago.”

“I know,” JB sighed. She glanced at Alice who was busy with the cake and didn’t appear to be listening. “It’s just, I know you and him were…well….it just seems odd that we’ve both…”

“Okay, stop,” Betty said gently. “We were just kids, JB and honestly, it only happened a few times and it wasn’t that great,” she chuckled. “It was highschool silliness that didn’t last and I’m glad that he finally found someone he wants to settle with.”

“I just…I really love him,” JB admitted shyly. “I didn’t think I would love anybody for a long time after Sam died and I just…he makes me really happy.”

“Then I’m happy for you,” Betty said honestly. She gave her a hug and got a tight squeeze in return. “Believe me, your brother is the one who’s annoyed and I think he’d be annoyed with anybody dating his sister.”

“No, I’m pretty sure this is a Reggie exclusive problem,” JB laughed.

“You know,” Alice said quietly after Jellybean had returned to the couch. “It only just dawned on me after hearing you guys talk that Reggie has slept with both of you and that’s weird.”

“Don’t start,” Betty sighed. “I’m not going to begrudge them the happiness they seem to have found.”

“He does seem completely different and that’s nice to see. I guess almost everyone is redeemable.”

“All it needs is trust and a forgiving heart,” Betty said softly. “Besides, if Reggie screws this up, Jughead is quite literally going to kill him.” Alice laughed as they tidied up and started serving dessert.

 

A few hours later, Alice decided to call it a night and opted to sleep on the pullout couch in Sam’s room as he was falling asleep as well. 

“Mom, we figured you’d take the spare room with the washroom,” Betty explained, not wanting her mother sleeping on a pullout couch.

“No sweetie, let Reggie and JB have that one. I want to sleep with my grandson and I’m sure he’ll love being able to sleep on the bigger bed instead of the little bed. I’m sure he’ll get us up nice and early, so I’ll be heading off to sleep now.” 

“Oh alright,” Betty said motioning Jughead to carry the half asleep toddler up to his bed. They had 4 bedrooms in the cabin and it wasn’t quite enough.

“Kevin and Joaquin can have the other room and I’ll take the couch down here,” FP said. “This couch is miles above the bed I had back when I was running wild, so I’ll sleep quite nice on it.”

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked. “I have no problem making Kevin and Joaquin sleep on the couches.”

“Yeah, we don’t mind,” Kevin insisted.

“No, I insist,” FP smiled. “All you couple’s need your own rooms and since Alice has the little man, I’m the odd man out,” he laughed. 

After Alice and Sam had gone to bed, Reggie and Jellybean soon followed, although Betty was sure it wasn’t to sleep with the way they were looking at each other and she made a mental note to wash the sheets thoroughly after they went home. She was left alone with the rest of the men and Jughead suddenly got up and asked his father to come outside with him for a bit and help him with something. This made Betty curious because since July, Jughead had been working on something in one of the barns on the property and she hadn’t been allowed in as he said it was a surprise for Christmas and she was excited that she was finally going to see what it was. Half an hour later they returned and Jughead smiled at her.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come outside with me for a while. I have something that I’d like to show you.”

“Right now?” she asked, surprised. It was close to 11 and she figured he’d want to go to bed soon as tomorrow was a full day.

“It started snowing and I thought we could enjoy it for a bit,” he explained. “So make sure you’re dressed warm and maybe bring a blanket?” 

“Okay…” Betty said slowly, as she got a blanket and pulled on a pair of boots and Jughead helped her into her jacket. He handed her a fuzzy hat and mittens and she let out a laugh, wondering what on earth he had set up. He led her out on the porch and she stopped in shock and gasped. “Oh, Juggie,” she breathed, almost unable to believe what she was seeing. There, attached to two of their horses was a brand new sleigh. It was simply designed but beautiful nonetheless and she couldn’t believe he had made it. “You made this?” she asked in a whisper as she walked down the stairs and over to the wooden ride. The seat was just big enough for them and Sam and he had even cushioned it for comfort. He helped her climb in and then sat next to her and picked up the reins as she adjusted the blanket around their legs.

“Ready, mi’lady?” he asked with a grin and she bit her lip and nodded and he slapped the reins and the horses started out. 

“I can’t believe you made this,” she exclaimed. “You’re seriously amazing.”

“Well, it took me a good six months and I can’t believe I managed to keep it a secret. There was some rough going sometimes and I had to do a lot of research but I finished it two weeks ago and I’ve been sitting on pins and needles in excitement to show you.” Betty snuggled closer and he managed to wrap an arm around her and still guide the horses as he set them to the trail that ran around the lake. The moonlight was bright bouncing off the snow and it was peaceful and beautiful.

“It’s not too cold?” he asked softly. Betty turned her face up to the softly falling snow and smile. 

“It’s perfect,” she whispered. “Is it my Christmas present?” 

“Well, one of them,” he chuckled. “I also made it for Sam, if you don’t mind sharing.” 

“I don’t mind at all.” They had gone half way around the lake and Betty asked him to stop for a bit and he reined in the horses and they came to a stop and as soon as he lay them down, Betty shifted and moved to sit in his lap.

“Well, hi there,” he said softly. Betty smiled and kisses his cold cheek and then his lips and he didn’t let her pull away for a while until she was good and warm from the inside out. She slowly pulled back and pulled her gloves off, touching his face.

“I thought I’d give you one of your gifts out here where we’re all alone and won’t be disturbed.” Jughead raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Isn’t it a little chilly for that?” he teased. Betty smacked him on the shoulder and laughed.

“Not that, you horndog.”

“Alright, I’m waiting.”

“Okay,” she breathed, wiggling nervously and he gave her a squeeze. She studied him for a moment, the moonlight bouncing off his handsome face and she traced her fingers along his jawline and his smile faded and he let out a little breath.

“Babe, you’re making me want to warm you up in naughty ways,” he murmured, his gaze dropping to her mouth. 

“Okay,” she said again. “Remember our wedding night?”

“Oh yes,” he smiled, his eyes once again moving to her mouth. 

“Remember how we talked about trying to have another baby when Sam was potty trained?” she reminded him, trying not to notice how her body hummed at his hungry gaze. Jughead looked surprised and he nodded.

“You want to try?” he asked with a smile. 

“Do you?”

“Absolutely!” he said excitedly. Betty let out a shaky breath and adjusted so she was straddling him so she could take his face in her hands.

“Okay, well I took a big chance as soon as we started the potty training and thinking that if it worked, I might have a surprise for you at Christmas and I’m really nervous because I didn’t discuss it with you first but I took a chance that you would be happy….” 

“Of course….”

“Well, I took a huge risk and I pray that im not about to cause a breakdown of some sort, but as soon as we started potty training in September, I went off the pill,” she said quickly and he went completely still with surprise.

“Betty?”

“I’m two months pregnant,” she whispered nervously. Jughead’s eyes dropped to her stomach and back to her face and she had never seen him look so shocked. His arms slowly uncurled from around her and Betty felt like she was about to have a panic attack until his hands gently settled on her stomach.

“Really?” he gasped, in complete awe. His eyes fell to her stomach again and when they lifted, they were glassy with tears. “I didn’t make the sleigh big enough,” he whispered. Betty let out a tearful laugh and then she was crushed to him in a tight hug and all her nervous energy left as she felt his tears wet her cheek. She pulled back wiped at them, even as he wiped hers. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“I’m sure,” she nodded happily. “It’s okay that I did this? You’re happy? God, I can’t tell you scared I was. Not because I didn’t think you wanted another baby because I know you do, but because I went ahead and did it without asking you.”

“I’m so happy Betty. You have no idea,” he breathed. “This is the most amazing Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” he insisted. Then he kissed her. Soft, eager kisses all over her face and mouth and whispers of how much he loved her and she was laughing happily when he finally took her mouth in a proper kiss. “My god, if it wasn’t so cold we’d be making love right now,” he growled when she moved against him.

“Well, I guess we better finish this sleigh ride and get to bed then,” she giggled as he nibbled on her ear. He pulled back and cupped her cheeks, his face serious.

“You’re sure? We’re having a baby?”

“I’m sure,” Betty laughed. “I promise. I took like 3 tests and saw the doctor and im starting to feel nauseous but it’s not too bad.” He kissed her again and by the time he was done she was whimpering and pressing against his growing arousal and she moved off his lap and handed him the reins. “Get us home,” she said, the heated promise in her eyes. 

“When will we tell everyone?” he asked as he hurried the horses along the trail.

“Tomorrow. Tonight is ours.” 

They made it back in record time and Betty went inside as Jughead went to unharness the horses and put the sleigh away. Only FP was still in the living room, staring into the roaring fire and Betty decided she needed one in her bedroom as well. One of her favorite parts of the cabin was the fireplace in the bedroom. They didn’t use it a lot but it was Christmas Eve and she knew Jughead would be at least half an hour if not more as he bedded down the horses and she smiled at FP.

“We’ll be heading to bed right away. The pillows and blankets are in the dresser against the wall over there and you can just let the fire die down or build it up, whatever you want.”

“Good sleigh ride?” he laughed and she flushed.

“It was wonderful and I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as she raced up the stairs. Betty was an expert at building a fire already and had one going in a matter of minutes and then she jumped in the shower and decided to wear the white lace teddy that he loved so much and she sat on the rug in front of the fire to dry her hair as she waited for him. He arrived in record time and she let out a giggle when he locked the door and immediately pulled his shirt off. “Did the horses get fed?” she asked teasingly as he dropped to his knees in front of her and gently pushed her back on the rug.

“How are you so beautiful?” he asked, his eyes taking in her golden hair spread out around her like a halo, her skin glowing in the firelight. He undid the ties to the teddy and pushed it aside, his mouth dropping to her still flat stomach, although now that he was aware, it did seem slightly rounded. He kissed it gently, his hand smoothing over it before he lifted up and kissed her. “You’re the light of my heart,” he whispered against her mouth. 

“You’re really happy? About the baby?” she asked breathlessly as his hands moved over her skin.

“So happy, love, so very happy.”

“It won’t be too much?” she asked nervously and then gasped when his hand cupped her breast, his thumb stroking over her nipple.

“We’ll handle it like we do everything else,” he murmured, his mouth moving down her neck and across her breasts. All talk was forgotten as he swirled his tongue around the tight peak, his hand sliding into her panties, groaning when he found her hot and wet. When his mouth started to move down she grabbed his face and stopped him, shaking her head.

“I just want to feel you,” she whispered, pulling him up. His hands shook as he got her out of the flimsy teddy and pulled her lace panties off. She hurried to help him get rid of his jeans, pushing them with his boxers down his legs and pulled him between her legs, lifting her hips and brushing her heat against his hard length. “I ache for you,” Betty whimpered and then bit her lip and moaned as he slowly sank inside her. Their bodies came together, aroused and desperate, and she laced her fingers through his, bringing their clenched hands up next to her head.

Jughead’s eyes locked with hers as they moved together, the green in hers darkening with every thrust of his body. It was slow, sensual, bodies rising and falling, breath mingling. He kissed slowly, gentle kisses, tongue flicking against her lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, his breath mingling with hers. 

“I love you Jug,” she whispered back, wrapping her legs around his waist and he groaned at the feel of her skin pressed all around him. Betty whimpered softly, mesmerized by the love and heat she saw in his blue eyes, the feel of him inside her making her tremble. He kept a slow steady pace, alternating between kissing her and burning his eyes into hers.

“You feel incredible,” he groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder as he moved in and out of her. She strained against him as her body moved toward release. Lifting his head, he held her gaze as he moved faster, his breath quickening, his eyes dark with need.

“Please,” she moaned, her nails digging into his hands as she held on tight, bucking up against him.

“Betty…” Jughead’s hoarse whimper unraveled the ache inside her as his body started to shake, his release starting. He wanted to move his hand between them but she shook her head, feeling her body come undone without the extra help. He took her mouth in a desperate kiss as they orgasmed together, their groans muffled as his tongue stroked against hers. Jughead managed to keep from falling on her, bracing on his forearms as he gasped against her neck. He realized she was crying and he had to take a minute to get his wits about him before lifting his head and wiping her tears. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“I’m okay,” she smiled. “That was really amazing.”

“Yes, it was. If you weren’t already pregnant, I’d have guessed that would have done it.” She let out a giggle and pulled his face down for a kiss.

“Let’s go to bed,” she said against his mouth. “We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Nothing can top the moment in the sleigh when I found out I was going to be a father again,” he smiled, before kissing her again. After a few minutes he finally pulled away and lifted away and lay next to her. “We staying here?” he asked softly. The rug was thick and plush and very comfortable and they had done it before.

“I thought it could become tradition,” she said softly. “I’ll be right back.” She hurried to the bathroom and cleaned up and pulled on some fresh panties and hurried back to his warm arms and fuzzy blanket. He held her close and they fell asleep watching the fire die down.

 

As was predicted, Sam was the first one awake and came running into Jughead and Betty’s room and stopped short and let out a giggle.

“Mommy and daddy on the floor,” he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. A minute later Jellybean appeared in the door way and started to laugh when Jughead groaned awake and pulled the blanket up over their heads.

“Sam, come downstairs with auntie and let mom and dad wake up,” she said, still laughing. The boy followed her out of the room and Betty sighed contentedly against Jughead’s chest. He was so incredibly warm and she didn’t want to move.

“Can we just stay here all day?” she murmured, kissing his skin.

“We can’t, we have something amazing to share,” he reminded her and she pulled back and smiled at him.

“Oh yeah.”

They came downstairs half an hour later to find Alice already prepping the turkey for dinner and FP whipping up some breakfast. 

“Gosh mom, how early did you get up?” Betty asked.

“An hour ago,” Alice smiled as she seasoned the bird. Jughead helped his father and soon they had piles of bacon and eggs and toast for everyone to dig in and the day began. 

“Merry Christmas mommy,” Sam yelled around a mouth full of eggs.

“Merry Christmas baby,” she said with a happy laugh.

“What? Nothing for daddy?” Jughead asked in mock horror. He grabbed his little boy and squeezed him until he squealed and then hugged him gently, his eyes closing and leaving a kiss on his hair. When he opened his eyes again, he locked eyes with Betty and she smiled softly, noticing the sheen in his eyes and she knew he was thinking about how soon they would have another.

“Aren’t you guys doing this backwards?” Reggie asked. “Don’t most people tear into presents before eating?”

“Well, Sam hasn’t caught on to that yet and we’re all adult enough to wait,” Jellybean laughed. “We’re hungry and need food first.” Breakfast was eaten quickly and they moved over to the tree and FP acted as Santa and started handing out gifts. There was so much excitement and laughter, by the time the last gift was opened, Betty was exhausted. She had managed fine the day before but with the late night and all the fun, her body was reminding her that she was pregnant and unable to help herself, let out a huge yawn.

“Oh my goodness,” Alice laughed. “You’re tired already?”

“Actually, there is one more gift we have to share with Sam,” Betty said softly, motioning for her son to come sit on her lap. Jughead smiled and sat next to them and held her hand, giving her a nod.

“What mommy?”

“Well, sweet boy, mommy and daddy wanted to tell you that we’re going to have another baby and you’re going to have a brother or sister before next Christmas.” Sam looked at them, not really understanding and Alice and Jellybean burst into tears.

“Oh my god!” JB yelled, jumping up and throwing herself at Jughead who laughed and caught her in a hug. “You’re going to have another baby? How did you keep it a secret yesterday?”

“Well, I only found out last night,” he said, smiling softly at Betty.

“Oh my goodness,” Alice exclaimed, wiping her face. “Another grandchild.” Betty nodded and hugged her mother, who was back to weeping. “I am so proud of you two. So incredibly proud.”

“Congratulations,” Kevin said, embracing Jughead and slapping his back. “Another one to spoil will be fun.” 

FP seemed too choked up to speak and gave each of them a long hug, his eyes shimmering with his own tears.

“I’m happy for you Betty,” Reggie said with a smile as he hugged her. “You’re an amazing mother and nobody deserves this wonderful life more than you and Jughead.”

“Well, maybe soon you’ll have your own,” Betty said softly. “You have a wonderful thing going for you and you can have every bit as wonderful a life as this.”

“I know,” he smiled. He moved back to JB and Betty stood and watched the family laugh and talk and settle in for a day of celebrating and eating and Jughead came over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I love you,” he said softly. 

“No matter how crazy life can get for us Jughead, look at all we have,” she whispered in awe and he turned to watch with her and felt his heart warm. They had family and friends that loved them and a wonderful little family of their own that was only growing bigger and life couldn’t have been better in that very moment. 

It was a very Merry Christmas indeed.

 

Happy Holidays Everyone :)


End file.
